Elide wants a baby
by Fireheart26
Summary: Aelin is pregnant and watching her and Rowan makes Elide think about her own future. But does Lorcan want the same thing?
1. Chapter 1

Rain lashed the roof and windows of the car that Rowan was driving so hard that he wondered at how it didn't wake Aelin up from the sleep she had fallen into half an hour earlier in the passenger seat. In all honesty, Rowan had been glad of the peace since they had all been trapped in the car since morning and now it was starting to get dark. The only reprieve that Rowan had from Aelin's constant questions and complaints was when they stopped for bathroom breaks. The bathroom breaks were quite frequent due to Aelin being 4 months pregnant and the fact that she no longer had any bladder control.

"Are we there yet?"Aelin murmured drowsily while absent-mindedly rubbing her swollen stomach with her left hand as Rowan held her right hand.

Elide, the only one that could be trusted with directions, answered from the back seat next to Lorcan that they were nearly at the B&B that they were staying at for the night. It was on the way to where Fenrys' wedding was being held which was where the bride lived who he had met when he decided a year ago that he wanted to travel.

Rowan pulled into the small car park and everyone got out of the car, trudged inside then smiled non-committedly at the beaming woman they were confronted with.

The decor and building matched her personality: quirky and unnaturally happy.

Aelin:

Rowan and Lorcan carried the bags even though both women insisted that they could at least carry a small bag. Lorcan had to repeatedly remind Elide that she would struggle to haul herself up the steep stairs with her broken ankle still in the pot, never-mind whilst carrying a bag that Aelin had no doubt stuffed until it was fit to burst and Rowan refused to let Aelin carry anything for obvious reasons, even if he was just being dramatic in Aelin's opinion.

Admittedly, she had enjoyed being fussed over and not having to do anything at first but now...it was overbearing.

When the door was initially open, all Aelin could think about was the inviting bed that staring back at her but her tunnel vision meant that she didn't see the other double bed in the room as fast as the others did who's face immediately contorted in confusion.

"Who was the one who booked the room?"Rowan asked, exasperated.

As if in answer, everyone turned to Lorcan. In return he defensively explained that "it said online that there would be two double beds close together. I didn't know it meant this close!"

Apparently, 'close' meant in the same room directly next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorcan:

The menu that the B&B offered wasn't very appetizing for any of us so Rowan drove to the nearest fast food shop and brought it back to our room. We then ate in comfortable silence with the occasional comments from each of us and when Aelin had fallen asleep on Rowan's shoulder after the meal, we all decided that we should go to bed.

As per usual, Elide had to act as a buffer when there was an argument brewing between the rest of us over who would use the bathroom next but when we were all laying in our respective beds, I soon fell asleep with Elide's head resting on my chest.

Elide:

Elide couldn't sleep; the bed was uncomfortable, it was too warm and Lorcan was quietly snoring. Though none of this seemed to bother the others, Elide could do nothing but toss and turn while trying not to wake Lorcan.

At the moment, she was facing Rowan and Aelin's bed. Aelin had kicked off the duvet due to the heat and her significantly swollen stomach was clearly visible with Rowan's arm carefully draped over her.

What was it like to be carrying a child? How do you know if you are ready?

Recently, these thoughts had plagued Elide's conscious mind and dreams alike. The only difference was that in her dreams, everything was idyllic and perfect but in her waking moments, doubt enshrouded her mind until she could no longer bare to consider it. Now...now she was feeling brave. Now, she felt empowered and determined.

Elide came to the conclusion that she had been deliberating this concept long enough and she knew that without a doubt that if she couldn't cope any of her friends would be there to support her like a shot. And above all else, she had Lorcan who valued protecting those he loves above everything-else (even if one time it meant that he chose to put Aelin at risk instead but we've worked past that).

"Lorcan," Elide whispered while gently shaking his shoulder as not to wake the others up.

In response, he grunted softly and Elide blurted,"I want a baby." She did it fast to not give herself any chance to reconsider but her words were filled with so much determination and passion that she knew she meant them.

At first she thought that they had tumbled out in such a mess so fast that he didn't catch them but then his eyes imperceptibly widened which Elide hoped was with shock and not fear.

"Can I think about it?"

Of all the responses that her brain had formulated in the space of that slight pause, that had not been one of them and  
she was slightly taken aback by his lack of opinion and emotion on the matter.

He saved her from having to scramble for a reply when he said "go back to sleep."

Elide subtly extracted herself from his warmth slightly at the iciness in his voice and managed to get some sleep eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I started writing this story nearly a year ago and it was the first thing I'd ever really written so I appreciate that it's not the best but it was a stepping stone that helped me to improve. I do feel like my more recent fanfics are better but you can never stop improving and I just wanted to bring this to a close so it could stop haunting me. Bear in mind that I have had most of this chapter already written out for almost a year, I just added to it.**

* * *

Lorcan:

After Elide's confession, Lorcan didn't sleep a wink. His mind was reeling and catastrophising the whole situation until he thought that his hammering heartbeat would wake Elide up.

Why now? He would have bet all his money that it was Aelin's idea. She would have been filling Elide's head about how great it would be if both of their children grew up together and then they would have planned their whole futures until they got married!

Lorcan would be the one walking them down the aisle if it was a girl, Lorcan be the one who'd be worried about them when they were a teenager and at a party.

No! Why was he thinking about this?

Babies brought nappies, poo, sick, drama and unnecessary stress.

But there was also the good stuff too.

These thoughts circled his mind until they spiralled and hit a part in him that he didn't even know he had.

He had made a decision.

Elide:

Elide had woken up early and was currently brushing her teeth in the bathroom while the others still slept.

Just as she was lifting her head after spitting out the toothpaste, she happened to glance in the mirror and it showed a disheveled, ruggedly handsome Lorcan.

Elide hastily wiped her mouth, turned around and tried to act casual. Of course when anyone tries to look casual they just end up coming across as gauche.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but Elide wasn't ready to hear the rejection just yet so pushed past him and when she got into the room, Rowan was dressed and sat on the edge of the bed while Aelin, still in bed, rubbed her eyes and said, "you should be glad i'm past the morning sickness stage."

Elide:

They had been in the car for about half an hour when Aelin made Rowan pull over in a petrol station because she needed the toilet.

The whole ride had been slightly awkward in Elide's opinion, or maybe she had just imagined it.

Rowan and Aelin had been conversing as usual, the only remarks that came from Lorcan were almost always snide but they came few with far between. Elide would have usually scolded Lorcan for such things but her mind was too preoccupied.

Maybe she shouldn't have broached the subject as she did. It doesn't matter anyway, all she could do was wait for his answer.

Lorcan:

Aelin told Rowan to pull over at a petrol station so she could get to the toilet and for once, Lorcan was glad of her complaining. Rowan followed her inside to get some snacks for the rest of the ride and Elide stepped outside the car because she said that she wanted to stretch her injured leg that sometimes cramped when she kept it in one position for too long.

Lorcan got out of the car too. He was going to tell Elide how he felt.

She looked over at him where he was coming around the car to her side, she continued to stretch her ankle.

"Yes," she lifted her head and looked at him incredulously, "I've been thinking about it and… I would like nothing more to have a baby with you."

Elide dived on him, his hands wrapping around his neck as he pulled her up off the ground.


End file.
